


Tratar...

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-25
Updated: 2005-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiya no podía comprender del todo la decisión de Ikki.<br/>(Este es un fic: “todos putos”. No, de verdad, hasta el perro es gay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tratar...

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada :)  
> Dios, lo que me costó remasterizar esto.

Seiya no podía comprender del todo la decisión de Ikki. No era obligación del Phoenix asistir a aquel seminario de trabajo, pero él insistía en que era necesario, que era para su formación y que quería ir. 

Era mucho tiempo lejos de él. Tan solo seis meses, argumentaba Ikki; pero al Pegasus le parecían siglos. Para colmo el Phoenix insistía en que debía ir solo y que no podía llevarlo con él. 

El último día resultó en una discusión, pero ambos hicieron su mayor esfuerzo para no pelearse ese día y tratar de pasar lo mejor posible.

—No entiendo por qué tienes que ir —reprochó Seiya— si me dijiste que no era una obligación, que te habían dado a elegir...   
—Ay, por Zeus, ¿otra vez con lo mismo? —Estaba harto de los reclamos— ¡Ya te dije mil veces! Primero porque no quiero decirle que “no” a mi jefe, segundo porque me gusta lo que hago, me va a servir para progresar en mi rubro, aun no tengo muchos conocimientos y sería bueno para mí. Es lo que me gusta.  
—¿Y por qué no me llevas esta vez? —preguntó entristecido, mientras observaba como hacía su maleta.  
—Ya te expliqué que no puedo llevarte esta vez porque no podría ni siquiera pasar un minuto al lado tuyo, estaría muy ocupado y te aburrirás tantas horas solo —resopló.  
—¡No importa... quiero ir, quiero ir, quiero ir, quiero ir! —El Pegasus parecía un niño caprichoso y persistente.  
—Basta, ya te dije que no. —El tono de voz había sido demasiado dulce para tratar de Ikki, quizás en parte porque lo comprendía.  
—¡Ufa! —Mientras estaba arrodillado en la cama, le escondía las pertenencias que Ikki, con tanta paciencia, había acomodado para guardar en su maleta.  
—¡Ey! —exclamó quitándole de las manos la pasta dental —. ¡Dame eso! —De inmediato, sin que Ikki lo viera, escondió detrás de su espalda el desodorante.  
—Seguro que no me llevas porque tienes pensado hacer “cosas” que si yo estuviera presente no podrías hacer. ¿No es así? ¿Eh?  
—¡¿Otra vez con eso?!... ¿dónde estará el desodorante?... No voy a tener tiempo para hacer nada, ni siquiera pasear… si yo lo había guardado, ¿dónde metí el desodorante? Menos tiempo voy a...  
—¡Entonces llévame! —Interrumpió abalanzándose hacia el cuello del Phoenix en busca de un beso y dejando al descubierto todo lo que había escondido detrás de él.  
—Te dije que no puedo... ¡¡¡Ah!!! ¡Debí imaginarme! —vociferó tomando el desodorante para guardarlo de nuevo—. No me la hagas más difícil de lo que ya es. Es mi decisión final, no voy a llevarte y deja de esconderme las cosas porque ya se me hace tarde, y lo único que falta es que pierda el avión por tu culpa. 

Seiya se había quedado callado y dolido, Ikki lo notó, así como la dureza que usó para decir aquello, por lo que trató de arreglarlo. 

—Entiéndeme. Además, no es tanto tiempo.  
—¿Seis meses te parece poco?  
—Menos de seis meses.   
—¿Cinco meses y veintinueve días? —preguntó con ironía.   
—No quiero pelear, ¿sí? Podríamos... —dijo tratando de ser sensual— en vez de “hacer la guerra, hacer el amor”. ¿No te parece?

Con lentitud recostó a Seiya en la cama, besándole el cuello y dándole pequeños y suaves mordiscones, intercalando con succiones intensas. El Pegasus ya se estaba olvidando el motivo de la discusión. Abrió las piernas para recibir a su amante. Sentir el miembro duro sobre el pantalón le provocaba deseos de sacarse y sacarle la ropa a tirones. 

Luego de desnudarse a la velocidad de la luz, Ikki se acomodó boca arriba como sabía que a Seiya le gustaba más. El Pegasus, que ya se estaba olvidando incluso de que pronto ese hombre bajo él se iría por seis meses, introdujo el miembro del Phoenix en su boca para saborearlo bien antes de tener que despedirse de él por tanto tiempo. 

Comenzó besando la punta para luego deslizar la lengua a lo largo del tronco e introducírsela de un golpe, entera, en la boca, hasta la garganta. Tan hábil era, que en pocos segundos, Ikki le pidió que parase porque si no la diversión terminaría ahí. Como Seiya no quería eso, retiró el miembro de la boca, para sentarse, húmedo como estaba, y clavárselo entero en su interior. 

Se acomodó sobre el pene y dejó deslizarse, solo, hasta que en el interior hizo tope. Teniéndolo de una buena vez dentro comenzó a cabalgarlo con frenesí. Desafortunadamente, Ikki acabó rápido, por lo que tuvo que encargarse de su amante para dejarlo satisfecho antes de irse... Seis meses era mucho... la abstinencia sexual iba a matarlos a ambos.

Pero Ikki con sinceridad comprendía lo que su pareja padecía, si él estuviera en el mismo lugar se sentiría tan mal como él. Sin embargo se iba seguro de que Seiya comprendía el por qué tenía que irse. A decir verdad, no le gustaba la idea de estar seis meses lejos del Pegasus, pero el trabajo era el trabajo, hasta pensó en decir que no a último momento, y así crearse en torno a él un mal concepto de su desempeño, pero necesitaba y le gustaba tanto ese trabajo. Buscó por todos los medios tratar de llevarlo, pero no lo consiguió, la empresa pagaba la mitad de los gastos, por lo tanto el resto le quedaba pagarlos él, no tenía la capacidad económica de llevarlo, quiso sacar un préstamo inclusive, pero sin éxito. Por supuesto que no le dijo nada de esto a su novio, era demasiado orgulloso como para reconocer que no estaba bien económicamente para soportar semejante gasto. 

El Pegasus, creía comprender todo, intentaba no ser paranoico y dejarse llevar por los celos, no iba a permitir que esos “fantasmas” lo atormentaran. No entendía del todo la excusa de que no tendría tiempo para él, prefirió pensar que era por otros motivos, ya que en otras ocasiones lo había llevado en sus viajes. Trataba de no pensar mucho en el tema, pues sabía que se sentiría peor si lo hacía. 

Ikki tan lejos de él se sentía solo y, por momentos, triste; por suerte el trabajo lo mantenía ocupado. No había tenido tiempo de hacer sociales con nadie, además de no serlo por naturaleza como para conseguirlo aunque quisiesra, por lo que no hablaba con nadie más que con sus amigos y hermano por el internet.

Así ocupaba su tiempo: cuando el trabajo no lo mantenía ocupado, se la pasaba chateando con algunos de ellos, casi siempre estaba conectado Hyoga quien tenía Internet en su computadora, a diferencia del resto que debían ir a un cyber para poder hacerlo (Seiya se gastaba su sueldo en esos locales, maldito pato materialista y acaparador) y aunque no se llevaba tan bien como con Shiryu o con su hermano, a la noche que era cuando más solo se sentía, siempre encontraba al Cisne conectado, por lo que se la pasaban hasta tarde hablando. Hyoga le contaba de la vida de ellos, de lo que hacían, cosas banales, mientras que el Phoenix no tenía mucho para contar. 

Poco a poco comenzaron a hablar de los sentimientos, cuando Ikki le pregunto cómo se sentía Seiya, soltándose un poco con el Cisne, empezó a contarle, a medida que pasaba el tiempo de cómo se sentía él.

Descubrió que los prejuicios hacia Hyoga no tenían sentido, pues era una persona muy abierta y muy consiente, con buenos sentimientos e intenciones, como siempre su hermanito le decía. Por su lado el Cisne descubrió que Ikki no era tan insensible como pensaba. 

Le contó que Seiya parecía un muerto en vida, como si le hubieran quitado el alma, ya no era esa persona molesta, alegre e infantil que solía ser, todos notaban eso. Que Shun, como siempre preocupándose por todo ser vivo, se acercaba a él animándolo y diciéndole que pronto volvería, luchaba por librarlo del encierro. También le contó que Shiryu hacia su vida como siempre: cocinando para todos, lavando, planchando, limpiando... todo un “ama de casa” porque Saori seguía reticente a contratar empleados y la mansión, tan grande como es, no se limpiaba sola.

Los días pasaban con lentitud, un día parecía un mes. Shiryu, quien a veces hablaba con Ikki, sabía que no era una persona capacitada para estar lejos del ser que uno ama, comprendía eso y trataba de convencerlo a Seiya de que no era el fin del mundo, que pronto volvería y que todo sería como antes, que nadie había muerto. 

Hyoga se encontraba sentado en el sillón, leyendo una revista, mientras Shiryu limpiaba todo el desorden de la sala.

—¿Shun salió? 

Sin dejar de leer la revista Hyoga le contestó al Dragón.

—Sí, temprano. Con Seiya. Ni idea a dónde fueron.   
—Me preocupa Seiya…  
—Pero tiene que entender, se fue por trabajo, no por una misión... eso hubiera sido peor. Y en tal caso... ¿qué va a hacer Seiya cuando se tenga que ir por una misión? ¿Se va a suicidar? No tiene que ser tan extremista. —Seguía leyendo la revista que tenía en sus manos como si no le prestara la debida atención al tema, aunque lo hiciera.  
—Eso lo sé, y tú también. El que no lo entiende es él, se siente mal, que lo sepamos no va a cambiar ese sentimiento en él.  
—A mí el que me preocupa en verdad es Shun...  
—Creo saber a qué te refieres... 

Ambos se miraron dejando de lado lo que estaban haciendo. En ese instante irrumpieron Seiya y Shun en la sala, recién llegaban del cine y estaban muy animados. Shiryu podía ver que Seiya se encontraba tan bien como hacía tiempo no lo estaba. El Pegasus se sentó en el sillón al lado del Cisne y con una sonrisa comentó todo lo que habían hecho en el día, se quedaron hablando un tiempo los cuatro, hasta quedar solos Seiya y Shun.

—Me alegro que lo hayas pasado bien, Seiya. —Sonreía como acostumbraba a hacer cuando hablaba con Seiya, en realidad Andrómeda sonreía todo el tiempo sin ningún motivo aparente.  
—Gracias a ti, Shun, no tenías por qué...   
—No me lo agradezcas... ya te lo dije: le prometí a mi niisan que te cuidaría como él lo hubiera hecho, velando para que no te sintieras mal.  
—Lo extraño tanto. —De repente dejó de sonreír. Shun también se puso serio.  
—Lo sé... me imagino —Y le dedicó una picara mirada—. Ya va más de un mes que no... hacen tanto ruido. —Comenzó a reír, avergonzado— ¡Supongo que le serás fiel a mi hermano!  
—¡Ey! Por supuesto... —le contestó divertido— Es cierto ya hace más de un mes que no tengo una “alegría”.  
—¿Ni siquiera…? —Hizo un gesto raro con la mano.  
—Pues, eso sí... a veces me masturbo... ¿a veces?... ¡Todos los días!... pero eso no cuenta.

La conversación los había entonado a ambos, se sentía en el ambiente que la tensión sexual crecía entre ellos. Con lentitud Andrómeda se acercó a Seiya, quien intentaba escapar sin conseguirlo, tal vez porque en el fondo no quería evitar la situación. Sorpresivamente y no tanto, Shun le apoyó la mano en la entrepierna, acariciando con suavidad el miembro por encima del pantalón. Seiya se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos presa de la excitación.

—Espera, Shun, yo...  
—No te preocupes —su voz nació imponente como la de Ikki—. Le dije a mi hermano que te cuidaría como él lo hubiera hecho... tengo que hacer bien mi trabajo. Es preferible que sea yo y no otro... 

Esas excusas convencían a cualquiera, sí, claro. El Pegasus se dejó hacer. Shun bajo la cremallera del pantalón de su amigo, pudiendo apreciar un bóxer negro y un bulto prominente, su miembro luchando por escapar. Asomándose la punta del miembro, invitaba a ser tocado; sin dudarlo y queriendo tener contacto, lo liberó de su encierro, palpando cada centímetro de esa suave piel. 

Comenzó a masturbarlo con lentitud y luego frenéticamente, intercalando ambos movimientos. 

Seiya se retorcía de placer en el sillón y a pesar del temor de ser descubiertos por alguien, expulsó el semen ensuciando la camiseta verde que traía su amigo. Luego de recuperarse abrió los ojos encontrando a un Shun muy ruborizado... esa imagen le enternecía y excitaba aún más.

Comprendió que Andrómeda aun no se había descargado, y haciendo uso de sus habilidades colocó el miembro de su amigo en su boca, dándole una satisfacción jamás imaginada por Shun, Seiya sabía de su capacidad para hacer gozar con su boca, Ikki siempre resaltaba eso. 

—Subamos, vamos a mi cuarto... —propuso Andrómeda al concluir.  
—Lo siento, Shun... pero esto termina aquí.  
—¿No te agradó lo que hicimos? —No entendía la reticencia de su amigo.  
—¡Oh, sí! Me gustó mucho, pero... es algo que sucedió sin planearlo, y fue algo lindo, no me malinterpretes, pero no quisiera serle infiel a tu hermano, más de lo que ya lo he sido...  
—No se tiene por que enterar.  
—No se trata solo de eso. No podría vivir con el cargo de conciencia, además... eres su hermanito. Menos podría hacerlo contigo. —Vio la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su amigo y se apuró a aclarar— ¡Eres completamente deseable, Shun! Lo que sucede es que no puedo...   
—Entiendo... creo entender... desearía, en este momento, no ser hermano de Ikki...   
—¿Por qué dices eso?... De todos modos no me gustaría serle infiel.  
—No me refiero a que me desagrada ser su hermano, por supuesto que no... Tan solo que si no sería mi hermano mayor, tal vez tendría más posibilidades de estar contigo.  
—No soy el único hombre en la tierra, Shun.  
—Pero sí el único que me importa de este modo...

Seiya se quedó asombrado frente a las palabras de su amigo.

—Pero... ya vas a encontrar alguien que te guste.  
—No entiendes, Seiya... a mí no me gustan los hombres...  
—¿Eh? —Asombrado era poco decir— Si no te gustan, entonces ¿por qué…?  
—No me gustan los hombres... de hecho nunca había estado de esta forma con ninguno... Agachó la cabeza, avergonzado y casi en un susurro continuó hablando—: Solo me gustas tú...   
—Me siento muy halagado... —Trató de no herirlo.  
—No hace falta que digas nada.   
—Lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

Andrómeda hizo un gesto con la cabeza y con una sonrisa le indicó que todo estaba bien.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Ikki se aferraba más a la imagen de Seiya. Se había arrepentido por completo de realizare aquel viaje, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Y el hecho de hablar más con Hyoga que con él, lo entristecía y enfurecía un poco. Deseaba que por las noches, cuando peor se sentía, fuera el Pegasus quien estuviera del otro lado para hablar de cómo se sentía y no su amigo, el Cisne.

Seiya, por su lado, trataba de no pensar mucho en su pareja, porque eso lo angustiaba mucho; prefería distraerse con Shun saliendo muy seguido a diversos lugares. Sin darse cuenta era más el tiempo del que pasaban hablando del Phoenix que de cualquier otra cosa. Fue en una de esas conversaciones que a Seiya se le trastabilló todo… en un Shopping, una tarde que había acompañado a Andrómeda a comprar ropa.

—Yo no lo entiendo a mi hermano... —dijo mientras se probaba una camisa— No sé qué tiene en la cabeza para dejarte acá... yo te llevaría a todos lados conmigo.   
—Es cierto, pero…  
—Perdón, creo que estoy hablando de más... —Dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir se apuró en arreglarlo.  
—No podía llevarme, no tendría tiempo para mí. —Trataba de defenderlo sin siquiera comprender del todo la situación.  
—¡Y si está todo el tiempo conectado en Internet, según Hyoga! ¡Tiempo le sobra!

Ahí sí que Ikki era indefendible. Seiya de repente se sintió terriblemente mal, Shun comprendió de nuevo que había hablado de más, pero le era inevitable callar lo que pensaba, como si su corazón y su mente tuvieran vida propia, no lo hacía con mala intención.

—Perdón por meterme, pero una persona como tú no la descuidaría así. 

Queriendo cambiar de tema comenzó a hablar de cualquier cosa, pero Seiya solo contestaba monosílabos, Andrómeda comprendió que lo había hecho sentir mal otra vez. 

Al llegar Seiya subió con rapidez a su cuarto dejando a Shun perplejo, quien esperó un tiempo prudencial y subió a ver cómo estaba su amigo. Golpeó la puerta y el Pegasus lo invitó a pasar.

—Lo siento, Seiya —dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a él—. De verdad, no quise hacerte sentir mal con lo que te dije hoy a la tarde.  
—No te preocupes, Shun, igual... es cierto, últimamente a tu hermano le es más importante el trabajo que mi presencia.

Shun se sentía terriblemente confundido, deseaba decirle un montón de cosas, pero no sabía si era correcto. Sin pensarlo demasiado lo susurró.

—Si me dejaras...  
—¿Si te dejara qué, Shun?

Andrómeda lo miró a los ojos.

—Si me dejaras ocupar el lugar de mi hermano, te haría muy feliz —respondió con arrojo. En su corazón Seiya deseaba eso, pero por otro lado, le parecía injusto para Ikki. Todavía lo amaba y el hecho de estar lejos le creaba sentimientos confusos, y no quería dejarse llevar por eso.  
—Lo siento, Shun... yo...   
—Hasta que él regrese, déjame hacerte feliz, cuando vuelva...   
—No. No puedo —Intentó no ser duro, pero no lo conseguía. Shun comenzó a llorar—. Entiéndeme, me agradas, mucho... físicamente y como persona; pero tu hermano no merece esto...  
—Te quiero...   
—Yo también... pero como amigo.

A pesar de ello, ambos sabían que se deseaban y que tenían muchas ganas de estar juntos, pero no era lo correcto. Ikki se había ido hace tan solo tres meses, y en la persona que menos se debía apoyar era en su hermano menor. 

Sin embargo no lo conseguía, la relación entre Seiya y Shun era rara, parecían amigos y algo más. Andrómeda siempre lo buscaba, y el Pegasus lo permitía hasta cierto punto: si bien Shun a veces lo besaba, no pasaba mas allá de eso. Vivian abrazados cuando miraban televisión en el cuarto de Seiya. 

Se reían y celaban constantemente... esta actitud no era desapercibida para Shiryu y Hyoga, quienes notaban que pronto vendría un Apocalipsis en el grupo si no hacían algo pronto. 

Por su lado el Dragón veía que mucho no podía hacer, mientras que Hyoga se mostraba molesto frente a la actitud de Shun de querer robarle la pareja a su hermano mayor, y Seiya de hacerle eso a Ikki, quien no se merecía esa situación. Shiryu trataba de calmar los ánimos entre ellos, para que no hubiera peleas, porque dentro de poco, como eso siguiera así, vendría lo peor. 

El Phoenix trataba de adelantar el trabajo para volver lo más pronto posible, sin imaginarse lo que le esperaba en casa. 

El Pegasus luchaba interiormente para no sucumbir bajo el hechizante cariño que le brindaba su amigo. Inevitablemente ocurrió lo que ambos deseaban... Una noche, una como tantas, Andrómeda había ido al cuarto de Seiya, como en otras ocasiones, para charlar a la madrugada. 

Buscaba inconscientemente (mientras todos dormían) bajo la excusa de hablar, tener algo con su amigo. Y lo consiguió, por fin, esa noche. 

Se metió debajo de las sábanas buscando el calor del Pegasus. Comenzaron a charlar como acostumbraban siempre, mientras Shun acercaba su cuerpo a la espalda de su amigo, para tener contacto con sus nalgas. Su miembro comenzaba a hincharse y Seiya podía sentirlo en su trasero, disimuladamente Andrómeda continuaba hablando a medida que se aferraba más a las caderas de su amigo, instintivamente el Pegasus, presa de la excitación, comenzó a moverse lenta y acompasadamente, y en cuanto pudo darse cuenta, su amigo le había bajado la ropa interior e intentaba penetrarlo. 

En ese instante Seiya reflexionó sobre la situación. Sin darle tiempo a decidirse, Shun lo empezó a penetrar con lentitud. Una vez que el pene estuvo adentro ya no hubo vuelta atrás, por lo que el Pegasus se distendió y comenzó a moverse con furia, hasta que poco a poco lograr sentarse por completo y de espaldas a su amigo, para así controlar la situación. 

Andrómeda se descargó en su interior. Era el turno de Seiya, pero no se sentía muy seguro de penetrar a su amiguito, pero la insistencia de este de ser penetrado lo convenció. Colocándose suficiente crema en el miembro, le pregunto cómo prefería, por lo que se situó encima de él, y puso las piernas de su amigo sobre sus hombros. Amarrándolas con ambas manos, busco meterle, primero la punta, y jugar con eso. Cuando ambos no podían más, y Shun pedía casi a los gritos ser penetrado, se la enterró hasta el fondo, provocándole quejidos de dolor mezclados con profundo placer. 

Toda su delicadeza se había ido al tacho, y acabó copiosamente dentro de su amigo. No había sido difícil a pesar de que Shun era virgen en toda su expresión... Nunca había estado siquiera con una mujer, según había confesado el mismo poco después. Eso hizo sentir aun peor al Pegasus... no solo le había arrebatado la virginidad, si no que le había sido infiel a su pareja con su hermano menor.

Al despertar al otro día junto a Shun, se sintió pésimamente mal... peor fue cuando Andrómeda, entre sueños, le susurró que lo amaba. Quiso distanciarse de él por un tiempo sin conseguirlo, a pesar de no haber tenido nunca más sexo luego de aquella vez, el Pegasus no podía evitar reprocharse eso... ¿qué haría cuando lo viera a Ikki a los ojos?

La incertidumbre de Shiryu y la ira de Hyoga iban cada vez más en aumento a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Faltaban solo dos meses para que Ikki volviera.

El Phoenix pudo adelantar su trabajo, consiguiendo regresar un mes antes de lo previsto, y sorprendiéndolos a todos una mañana.

Dejó las maletas a un costado y le preguntó al Cisne donde estaban todos.

—Seiya duerme, Shiryu está en la cocina, Shun salió a correr. Y yo estoy acá porque estaba aburrido de estar en la cama —estornudó, dando cuenta que la gripe aún no había aflojado. Era extraño ver a Hyoga enfermo— ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Ikki se sintió un poco incómodo con la presencia de Hyoga, en especial al recordar todo lo que habían hablado por Internet. Le había confesado en muchas oportunidades lo mal que se sentía, cuando hablar de ello no era lo usual en él. Sin embargo, a pesar de la incomodidad, se sentía agradecido por sus palabras de aliento, y sus consejos bien dados cuando más lo necesitaba.  
Trató de contestarle cuidando de que no notara su contrariedad.

—Cansador. Un viaje muy largo. Pero por suerte llegué antes de tiempo.

Se quedaron un rato hablando en la sala, pudiendo notar ambos como su relación había cambiado gracias al Internet. Ya no eran tan fríos, hirientes ni irónicos como solían ser antes entre ellos.  
En medio de la charla irrumpió Shiryu en la sala, con cara de asombro miró a su amigo recién llegado y exclamó.

—¡Ikki!...¡¿Qué haces aquí?!  
—Pues… ¿Porque vivo aquí? —dijo el Phoenix sorprendido— Parece que mi presencia no te alegra.  
—No, no quise decir eso. Es que me sorprendiste.   
—Recién llegó, hace media hora más o menos —agregó el Cisne con celeridad.  
—Tengo hambre —anunció Ikki tratando de cambiar el aire—. ¿Qué hay de comer?  
—Hay tarta en la nevera.  
—Comeré algo, me iré a bañar, y después despertaré a Seiya.

En ese instante el Cisne y el Dragón intercambiaron miradas de pánico. No fue necesario que Ikki fuera a despertar a su pareja, mientras se bañaba, el Pegasus se levantó; al bajar a la cocina a desayunar pudo apreciar la cara de susto de sus amigos. Con rapidez Shiryu le informó.

—Llegó Ikki. Hace una hora y media. 

Seiya dejó caer de sus manos una jarra de jugo al piso.

—Espero que tengas pensado bien lo que vas a hacer. —La voz del Cisne había sido dura e inquisidora.   
—No sé a qué te refieres con eso. —El Pegasus se defendió haciéndose el tonto, mientras limpiaba el enchastre que había hecho.

Hyoga se fue de la cocina dando un portazo y se sentó en la sala a mirar televisión, cuando entró Shun a la casa por la puerta principal. La situación fue similar... al enterarse que su hermano había vuelto su cara se transfiguró. Shiryu estaba nervioso, al igual que Seiya quien no había podido desayunar a causa de los nervios. Cuando El Phoenix bajó a la sala, no comprendía la actitud de sus amigos. Montando un show Seiya se mostró muy alegre al igual que Shun por la presencia de él.   
Hyoga estaba asqueado frente a la escena hipócrita que veía, la cabeza de Shiryu iba a mil, tratando de ver cómo solucionar semejante embrollo.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Seiya, Ikki notó que a su pareja le pasaba algo; no pasaron muchos días hasta que se le preguntó.

—Seiya... ¿Sucede algo?  
—No sé a qué te refieres. —Le contesto sin dejar de tocar la guitarra que tenía entre las manos.  
—¡Vamos, Seiya! Me doy cuenta de que algo te pasa... 

El Pegasus no pudo más, tenía que hacer algo o moriría de angustia.

—Sí, Ikki —respondió dejando de lado la guitarra—, pasa algo...

El Phoenix se quedó callado esperando a que continuase hablando.

—Necesito que nos tomemos un tiempo.  
—No entiendo. —Parecía un sueño, del que quería despertar, una pesadilla— ¿Qué? ¿Ya no me amas?  
—No es eso... es que estoy confundido...

Enojado, Ikki no se quedó a escuchar. No entendía la actitud de Seiya. Buscó a Shiryu porque quería saber qué había ocurrido durante el tiempo que él no estuvo. Comenzaba a sospechar que algo raro había pasado entre su pareja y su hermano, pues Shun también estaba raro; pero no pudo sacarle ningún tipo de información al Dragón, por lo que recurrió a Hyoga, esperanzado de que este le dijera algo.

—Hyoga, te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que seas sincero —dijo. Hyoga sabía lo que se venía—. ¿Ocurrió algo mientras yo no estuve?

El Cisne no se creía el indicado para decir la verdad, pero tampoco quería mentirle, por lo que le dio una pista.

—No soy yo quien debe decírtelo. Pregúntale a Seiya... o a tu hermano...

Eso fue suficiente para el Phoenix. De inmediato buscó a Seiya y corroboró sus dudas tan temidas, el Pegasus le confesó que le había sido infiel con Shun. Enfurecido, el Phoenix fue al único lugar adonde podía ir, a donde sus piernas lo llevaron: a la casa de Hyoga, quien lo recibió apenado por haber sido él, el causante de su desgracia. Al menos así se sentía el Cisne.

—No, Hyoga. No es tu culpa. Gracias a ti pude saber la verdad, en todo esto fuiste quien más me ayudó. Gracias por dejarme quedar aunque sea esta noche.  
—Esta noche y todas las que quieras... Quédate, no me molesta tu presencia.

Ikki se sentía dolido y traicionado. Buscaba egoístamente, al principio, en el Cisne la venganza hacia Seiya y Shun; pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se apoyaba aun más en su amigo, ya no buscando venganza, si no refugio.

Shiryu convenció al Phoenix con eso de que eran adultos y que las cosas debían hablarse; por lo que Ikki fue con Hyoga a cenar una noche, de sorpresa.

Andrómeda había salido temprano y aun no había vuelto y el Pegasus se estaba bañando, por lo que subió a esperarlo en su cuarto para hablar como dos adultos de lo sucedido, ya que Ikki, más que saber de la infidelidad no tenía idea de cómo era en verdad la situación. 

Tan enojado se había ido esa tarde que no se quedó a escuchar lo que tenía para decirle. Mientras esperaba, un pequeño papel de color amarillo sobre un cuaderno le llamó poderosamente la atención. Sabía que lo que pensaba hacer no era correcto, pero de igual modo lo tomó y lo leyó, sorprendiéndose de lo que había escrito en él.

“Seiya:

Gracias por tus palabras, me hicieron sentir muy bien. Quería decirte, ante todo, que estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti. No quisiera lastimar a mi hermano. El tiempo que estuvimos juntos me sirvió para darme cuenta la clase de persona que eres, y no quisiera perderte, me gustaría que nos encontráramos en mi cuarto hoy a las 2:00 A.M para hablar de ello.

Shun.”

No podía creerlo, no solo había sido sexo, si no que su hermano menor estaba enamorado de Seiya. Su cabeza iba a mil, trataba de razonar y aclarar el torbellino que tenía en su interior. Concluyó que, de seguro, no quería pelear y perder a su hermanito por nada del mundo, menos por otra persona, aunque esa persona fuera el amor de su vida... Y eso era lo único que tenia bien claro. Sus sentimientos eran confusos: enojo, miedo, tristeza, incertidumbre... 

Seiya lo sorprendió en su cuarto, Ikki dejó con rapidez el papel que tenía en las manos, sintiéndose muy nervioso de tenerlo enfrente de él y cubierto solo por una toalla. El Pegasus se quedó helado al verlo parado ahí, creyó que lo golpearía, pero para su sorpresa, el Phoenix le preguntó.

—¿Cómo estás?   
—B-Bien... Ahora que te veo, mejor. —Y no pudo evitar sonreír.  
—Vine a hablar. Tengo muchas cosas por decir.  
—Yo también, Ikki... Mira, sé que estuve mal, pero yo... te extrañé mucho, el tiempo que estuvimos separados. Sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón, pero fue solo sexo, nada más... 

Ikki no podía creer como el Pegasus podía decir que había sido solo sexo. Amaba al hombre que tenía frente suyo, pero a su hermano también. Y eso lo llevó a rechazar, muy a su pesar, a ese hombre que tanto ansiaba recuperar, dejándolo solo en su cuarto.

—¡¿Es que ya no me amas?! —Seiya reaccionó a tiempo, pero Ikki no respondió— ¡Contéstame! Hasta que me digas que NO me amas, no voy a dejarte en paz.

El Phoenix sintió que lo mejor era irse, pues no podía decirle que no lo amaba, mucho menos que sí lo hacía.

Al bajar a la sala se cruzó con la mirada de su hermano, quien lo ignoró pasando a su lado como si no existiese. Al llegar a la cocina estaba Shiryu y Hyoga hablando, quienes se detuvieron al ver la cara de su amigo. La velada transcurrió de la forma más atípica posible, todos estaban callados. 

Los días transcurrieron con aparente normalidad: Ikki no se hablaba con Seiya y Shun, quienes se la pasaban encerrados en sus respectivos cuartos cuando él iba a visitar a Shiryu junto con Hyoga. 

El Cisne pudo descubrir en el Phoenix una persona muy tierna a la hora de amar, tan tierno como lo era Andrómeda, a quien amaba secretamente, no tan secreto para el Dragón. La relación entre los cinco era tirante, Shiryu en el medio podía sentir la presión entre ellos, cada día que pasaba parecía que la situación empeoraba y la distancia entre todos se alargaban más y más, hasta que un día fue insostenible. 

Seiya buscaba hablar con Ikki, pero este le escapaba constantemente. Creía que lo conveniente era decidirse de una buena vez por todas hacer oficial su relación con Hyoga. Fue en una ocasión, cuando ambos hablaban animadamente en la sala que vio, detrás del Cisne, que el Pegasus y Shun estaban bajando las escaleras. El Phoenix miró a su compañero y lo besó dedicándole un falso: “te amo” que fue para Seiya una daga directa al corazón; sin embargo sospechó que todo era un circo montado, conocía bien a Ikki para saber cuándo hacía algo de manera forzada. Por su lado, Hyoga se quedó sorprendido frente a semejante declaración. Andrómeda se mostró muy molesto, sorprendiéndolos a todos, inclusive al Pegasus.

—¡Eres una basura, Ikki! ¡¿Cómo le puedes hacer esto a Seiya! ¡Él no se lo merece!  
—¡Shun! —Ikki se puso de pie de un tirón, pero el joven de cabellos verdes ya se había ido.   
—Hyoga... ¿puedes dejarnos un rato solos, a Ikki y a mí, que tenemos que hablar? 

El Cisne solo asintió al pedido de Seiya y se retiró. Una vez solos, el Pegasus se dirigió al Phoenix.

—Sé sincero, Ikki... y te dejaré en paz —miró el suelo antes de hacer la pregunta crucial— ¿Amas a Hyoga o solo lo dijiste porque sabías que yo iba a escucharlo?

Lo pensó. Pensó detenidamente lo que iba a decir, y su hermano cruzo fugazmente por su mente. Confundido y dubitativo le respondió.

—Sí... 

Seiya se retiró asintió, murmuró un ecuánime “bien” y se retiró lentamente dejándolo a Ikki solo, con sus pensamientos. Los días transcurrieron con una creciente rivalidad entre Hyoga y Seiya, ambos temían perder al ser que más querían, o creían querer. 

Razonando consigo mismo, Shiryu no quería entrar en el mismo juego. En un principio, cuando Seiya comenzó a salir con Ikki, hacía ya dos años de eso, se sintió muy celoso, pero pudo controlar esa emoción. Luego fue Hyoga, por quien sintió un profundo cariño, hasta enterarse en una de sus confesiones que él amaba a Shun. Parecía ser que su destino era estar solo. Shiryu sentía que, de todas formas, prefería preservar la amistad. ¿Y ahora cómo lo conseguiría? Si el problema no era él.

Hyoga, con la confesión de Ikki, se sintió muy sorprendido y contento, pero luego de la situación, dudó de ello. Él también sintió que lo había dicho solo por Seiya. Pensar en eso le dolía, pero al ver el enojo de Shun quería creer que era por celos, sin embargo trataba de no engañarse con ello. 

Prefirió hablarlo con el Phoenix, para aclarar dudas; fue a buscarlo a la sala, donde había quedado luego de todo lo ocurrido, y se sentó a su lado, serio. Lo miró con sus ojos azules y se lo preguntó con honda tristeza.

—Eso de que me amabas... lo dijiste solo por Seiya, ¿verdad?

Ikki escondió la cara tras las manos. ¿Qué había hecho? Estaba jugando con los sentimientos de quien lo había ayudado en su peor momento. Debía ser sincero, aunque fuera por respeto, más allá de lastimarlo.

—Lo siento, Hyoga... te quiero con toda el alma, pero así como yo amo a Seiya, tú amas a Shun. —Las palabras del Phoenix eran ciertas, sin embargo el Cisne no pudo evitar sentirse realmente muy mal—. Mi hermano tenía razón... soy una basura.  
—No es cierto... eres la persona más maravillosa que conocí en mi vida, junto con Shun. 

De nuevo Shun en el medio, pensar que todo el embrollo había comenzado por ¿Shun?... No, no era su culpa.

—Gracias a todo esto descubro, muy a mi pesar, que nunca dejé de amar a Shun —se lamentó el Cisne—. Qué idiota soy.  
—Lo intentamos, intentamos ser felices juntos. Yo me siento bien a tu lado, pero...  
—Yo también... —El Cisne borró de la cara de tristeza dejando lugar a una de felicidad y con una amplia sonrisa besó al Phoenix en los labios, sintiendo su humedad y sabor característico.  
—Ahora... no entiendo por qué mi hermano reacciono así.  
—Por Seiya... supongo...  
—No. No fue por Seiya... fue por celos...   
—¿Celos? ¿Hacia quién si no es por Seiya?

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos. Shiryu irrumpió en la sala diciéndoles que suban a su cuarto, porque tenía que decirles algo MUY importante. Tanto Ikki como Hyoga sospechaban algo, pero igual accedieron.  
Al llegar Seiya estaba ahí esperando, quien al ver al Phoenix y al Cisne se puso notablemente nervioso e incómodo. El Dragón se acercó a la puerta y espió, nadie entendía nada. En eso hizo aparición Shun, quien al ver a los cuatro trató de huir, pero Shiryu evitó el escape tomándolo del brazo y empujándolo hacia dentro del cuarto. Con rapidez y sin dar tiempo a nada, cerró la puerta con llave.

—¡Déjanos salir, Shiryu! —reclamó Ikki.  
—¡No, hasta que hablen! —Con prisa el Dragón guardó la llave en sus calzoncillos desafiándolos a intentar buscar.  
—¡Dame las llaves! —Exigió el Pegasus con un tono amenazante.  
—¡No! —insistió el Dragón.  
—¡No jodas, Shiryu, no tengo nada que hablar con este tipo! —dijo Hyoga refiriéndose a Seiya y dedicándole una mirada asesina. 

Mientras tanto, Shun buscaba escaparse por la ventana.

—¡Shun, compórtate como un adulto! —le reprochó Shiryu— ¡Hablemos!  
—¡Abre, o bajo la puerta de un golpe! —amenazó el Phoenix y el Dragón se colocó frente a la puerta.  
—¡¿Has visto, Shiryu, que no se puede hablar con esta gente?! —cuestionó Seiya despectivamente dirigiéndose a Hyoga.  
—¡¿Por qué te metes conmigo, pendejo?! —Se defendió agitando la mano con un puño amenazador.  
—¡Paren! —Shiryu Intentó hacer de intermediario, antes de que se mataran entre ellos.  
—¡No tiene sentido esto! —Andrómeda caminaba de un lado al otro como león enjaulado.  
—¡Seiya no te la agarres con Hyoga! —demandó Ikki.

Shiryu empezaba a creer que había sido una mala idea haberlos traídos a todos ahí.

—¡Ah, ¿ahora defiendes a tu nuevo noviecito?! —dijo con ironía.  
—¡Si me defiende ¿qué te molesta a ti?! ¡Ya no estás más con él!  
—¡Que malas personas son ustedes dos! ¡Hacerle eso a Seiya! —Y de nuevo Shun, quien salía con eso. 

Ikki quiso indagar, pero se quedó callado, todos guardaron silencio, y Shiryu aprovechó el momento de calma para hablar con tranquilidad.

—¿Podemos hablar? ¿O acaso la amistad que tenemos de hace años, importa tan poco como para pelearnos ahora? —Comenzaron a mirarse entre sí. Ikki se dejó caer en la cama, Seiya se apoyó en la ventana, mientras que Hyoga se cruzaba de brazos y Shun miraba a un punto fijo con las manos en la cintura— ¿Podemos hablar sinceramente? Creo que nos lo debemos como amigos. Ikki...   
—No tengo nada para decir.  
—Ikki, por favor —suplicó el intermediario.  
—¡Está bien! —Se dio por vencido— No entiendo, porque... porque todo esto. Cuando me fui mi historia era de una manera, pero ahora... volví y encontré todo distinto. Todo lo que sentía traté de olvidarlo, pero no lo conseguí...  
—Entonces era como suponía... ¿Por qué mentiste? —Seiya se quedó sorprendido al escuchar eso.  
—Déjame terminar... y seré sincero. Yo me fui dejándote solo, traté de volver lo más pronto posible, y al volver encuentro que mi hermanito está enamorado de la persona que más amo, no solo eso, si no que también descubro que esa persona que más amo me fue infiel con él —Tomó una gran bocanada de aire— ¡No! Creí amar a Hyoga, pero en realidad no es así.  
—¿Por qué sacaste esa conclusión de que Shun me ama?  
—Por la nota que había arriba del cuaderno.  
—¡¿Por qué lees la correspondencia ajena?!  
—Sé que estuve mal, pero me sirvió para darme cuenta de los sentimientos de ambos... no quería lastimar a mi hermano.

Shun escuchaba todo sin acotar nada.

—¿Sentimientos míos? ¿Qué hablas de mis sentimientos? ¿Qué sabes?  
—La nota era muy clara, entre ustedes dos había algo más que sexo.  
—¡Tonto!... Yo le había dicho, anteriormente, que te amaba... y que a él lo quería con locura, pero que por respeto a ti y a la relación de hermanos que tenían ambos, no podía estar con él. Por eso quería hablar conmigo. Estábamos preocupados de cómo te podías llegar a sentir.  
—Pero Shun habla claramente de sus sentimientos en la nota.  
—No soy yo quien debe hablar de ello —dijo el Pegasus mirando a Shun, pero este siguió ajeno a la conversación, por lo que continuó hablando—. Cuando te fuiste, no entendí por qué te ibas, me sentí muy solo y enojado... 

Queriendo sincerarse, Ikki le confesó la vedad.

—No tenía dinero, por eso no podía llevarte.  
—¿Por eso no me llevaste?... Me lo hubieses dicho... —miró la nada por un breve instante—. Igual, decía: Shun se comportó muy bien conmigo, se ocupaba de que yo no me sintiera tan mal y comencé a confundirme, y por eso “metí la pata”. Pero cuando volviste supe que te amaba mucho, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y no podía evitar sentirme mal cuando estaba contigo, al saber que había estado con Shun. No solo te había sido infiel, además fue con tu hermano. Sin embargo, cuando traté de arreglarlo, estabas muy bien con Hyoga... se veían tan felices juntos. Realmente creí que ya no me amabas, encima eso hizo que me apoyara mas en Shun, y por mi culpa Hyoga se sintió peor... 

Hyoga seguía callado, a pesar del asombro de las palabras de Seiya, no creía que fuera tan obvio sus sentimientos hacia Shun, quien, por cierto rompió su silencio.

—Perdón... no sé cómo llegue a sentir lo que sentí por Seiya...   
—Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas: sientes algo por Seiya  
—Déjame terminar, hermano —lo interrumpió—, es cierto que sentí algo por Seiya, pero no fue precisamente amor. Al principio me acerqué a él con la intención de ayudarlo... pero en realidad—Andrómeda bajo la vista al suelo— no sé si lo hice por interés… hacia Ikki. —Los cuatro casi se desmayan de la impresión—. Desde que Seiya comenzó a salir con él, yo... sentí... que perdía a mi hermano con el correr del tiempo. —Se sentía muy apenado de lo que había dicho, aun más apenado se iría a sentir cuando siguiera confesando.  
—Pero, Shun —la voz de Ikki era paternal— nunca vas a perderme como hermano mayor, nunca lo dejaría de ser, por nada del mundo y menos por alguien, sea quien sea ese “alguien”.  
—Lo siento, Shun... —se disculpó Seiya— nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir eso. Nunca tuve la intención de robártelo... no lo sabía. —Ahora era Seiya quien se sentía mal.  
—Pero con el tiempo, creo que mis celos eran de otra forma... es tan difícil explicar esto —refunfuñó Andrómeda. De inmediato se compuso para hablarle al Pegasus sin rodeos—. Cuando te dije que nunca había estado con otro hombre... mentí... mi primer y único hombre fue Ikki.  
—¡¿Qué?! —El grito fue a coro.  
—Sé que es difícil de entender, pero mi hermano hizo eso por mí, porque temía por mi integridad física y moral...  
—Por eso preferí ser yo quien sea su primer hombre, de esa manera velaría por su seguridad y cuidaría de no lastimarlo ni ofenderlo —se excusó Ikki carraspeando con infinito nerviosismo—, es difícil de comprender, lo sé, pero no hubo ninguna intención lasciva, fue con otro fin más que el morboso, podría decirse que con fines.... ¿educativos?  
—Sin embargo, yo no quería que todo terminase esa noche. Lo que había hecho me había gustado mucho, pero Ikki me rechazo diciéndome que no era lo correcto... que somos hermanos y… todas esas cosas.  
—Que solamente lo haríamos esa vez, y nunca más...  
—Me volví insistente, hasta cansarme... —agregó Shun— por eso ahora dudo si lo que hice no fue por celos hacia mi hermano y por envidia hacia Seiya. No quería perder a Ikki… también llegué a pensar que lo hacía porque simplemente me enamoré fugazmente de él... —Se quedó callado con la vista aun gacha.  
—¿O no será por otra cosa, Shun? —Lo alentó Shiryu.

Todas las miradas fueron dirigidas hacia Andrómeda.  
—¡¿Eh?! —Andrómeda comenzaba a mostrarse incómodo de nuevo— No sé a qué te refieres con eso. —El Dragón no dejaba de observarlo, invitándolo a confesar—. Me sentí rechazado por “alguien”... creo que pudo haber sido por despecho.   
—Creo que todo esto fue por mi culpa, nunca tuve que haberme ido —se lamentó el Phoenix.  
—Lo que hice no tiene perdón... —murmuró Seiya.  
—Hyoga lo siento, siento haberte hecho sentir tan mal, no fue mi intención jugar con tus sentimientos.  
—No te preocupes, Ikki, igual te expliqué que creía haberme enamorado de ti cuando en realidad nunca dejé de amar a...   
—Dilo, Hyoga... —lo alentó el Dragón— Faltas tú, di lo que sientes.  
—Shun —habló el Phoenix al ver que al Cisne le costaba recordar cómo era hablar en japonés— nunca fue mi intención abandonarte como hermano. Tendrías que darle una oportunidad al ganso este —concluyó, refiriéndose a Hyoga, quien en ese momento quería asesinarlo con la mirada—. Es una excelente persona, va hacerte muy feliz si le das una oportunidad... 

—Eso lo sé —Andrómeda estaba sonrojado frente a la propuesta de su hermano—. Es una excelente persona, siempre lo dije...   
—Hyoga... perdón... —se disculpó el Pegasus con sinceridad—. Todo este tiempo me comporté como un pendejo, no me gusta estar peleado contigo...  
—Está todo bien de mi parte, Seiya.  
—Es que... estaba celoso y enojado…  
—¿Y enojado por qué, si yo no hice nada malo?   
—Porque merecías a Shun más de lo que yo lo merecía... En fin... Lo que menos se merecía Shun era todo lo que pasaba... 

Shun se había dado la vuelta mirando la pared y escondiéndose así de las miradas de todos, en ese momento quería comérselo vivo a Seiya.

—¿Lo digo yo o lo dices tu Hyoga? —La paciencia del Dragón se había ido a China— Eso que tenías para decirle a Shun...   
—¡Llegas a abrir la boca y te mato!   
—¿Qué tienes que decirme, Hyoga?   
—No quería confesar que te amo, de este modo, enfrente de todos, incluyendo a tu hermano. —Ya lo había dicho, en ese momento quería que la tierra lo tragase. Andrómeda se quedó tan estupefacto y rojo que siguió hablando, con infinita amargura—. Pero como suponía, no compartes el mismo sentimiento.  
—No es eso... es que me sorprendió, no creía que... siempre eras tan frío conmigo.   
—Es que me gustas mucho... me importas mucho, y tu presencia me ponía nervioso —Shun comenzó a reír— ¡¿De qué te ríes?! —El cisne creía que era por su confesión. Se sentía ofendido.  
—Lo siento. No me reía de ti, me reía de mí... A mí me pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Tu presencia me idiotizaba al punto de no saber qué decir, y me quedaba callado.  
—Por lo que veo, todo esté arreglado —casi cuestionó el Dragón.  
—Gracias, Shiryu —dijo Ikki.  
—Sí, gracias —secundó Seiya.  
—No tienen por qué darme las gracias.  
—Si no fuera por ti —rebatió Hyoga— seguiríamos peleados, podría haber sido peor...  
—Gracias a ti, aclaramos nuestros sentimientos —Shun le sonrió.

Los cinco Caballeros de bronce realizaron una cena especial, en el brindis juraron no romper la amistad mas allá de las peleas internas. Como se podrá imaginarse, la historia de Ikki y Seiya continuó, a la par de una que empezaba: la de Hyoga y Shun. 

Shiryu, por su lado, no imaginaba lo que le tenían preparado sus cuatro amigos, quienes se sentían agradecidos con él por haber sido el salvador de la amistad. Creían que era muy injusta su situación, pues una persona como el Dragón no merecía estar sola. Igual él se contentaba con verlos a todos unidos, eran amigos de la infancia, y ahora que todos eran adultos, tenían una amistad sólida, con lazos muy fuertes, lo único que quería Shiryu era conservar eso, pese a las peleas; más aun si eran por cuestiones tan tontas —y no tanto— como todo lo sucedido. Sin embargo todos ya estaban planeando un “agradecimiento” muy caluroso.

Fin


End file.
